Discussão:Finn Mertens
Alguem coloca o Finn para editar Ok! 00h23min de 20 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) O.K., minha teoria final. Em O Lich, no storyabord original, o pai do Finn da realidade alternativa em que o Lich não existiu desejada por Finn, era muito parecido com o que ele imaginou em Folia Mortal. Mas é só um storyabord, então, é descartado. A Susan pode, ou não, ser humana, pois em Bonitopia o Finn coloca a mão por trás da touca de Susana, e fica um pouco... estranho. E, ora, o cabelo dela sai pela touca, então, pelo amor de Deus. O.K., Susan pode ser humana, mas... Como ela foi parar com os hyoomanos? Bom, graças a radiação da bomba nuclear que criou a enorme cratera em Ooo, alguns humanos acabaram ficando metade humano metade peixe. Tá bem, mas o que a Susan tem a ver com isso? Muito bem, Susana pode ter ido cuidar dos hyomanos e ficado louca naquele buraco, que a radiação não alcançaria. Isso a fez perder a memória. Mas Susan poderia ser a mãe do Finn? É muito provável. Por quê? *Susana é loira, como Finn. *Susan diz algo como "son-son" (filho-filho), mas também poderia estar se referindo ao Sol (sun-sun), pois Finn apresenta Susana ao Sol neste momento. Agora, suponhamos que Susana Forte seja a mãe de Finn Suponhamos também que ela seja muito responsável com suas obrigações. E suponhamos que, para ajudar os hyomanos, ela tenha que... ... abandonar Finn. Mas que mãe em sã consciência abandonaria um bebê numa floresta (como visto em Lembranças da Montanha Boom Boom)? Simples... Susana podia muito bem já ter enlouquecida e ficar com medo de tudo a ponto de abandonar seu filho. Mas isso é muito, MUITO improvável, pois ela não conseguiria cuidar dos hyoomanos com medo de tudo. Então, quem abandonou Finn na floresta? O pai do Finn. Agora, QUEM é o pai do Finn? Sim, sabemos que Margareth e Joshua adotou Finn todo defecado, e sem ela, ele provavelmente teria morrido de fome, frio etc.. Para descobrir quem é o pai do Finn, temos que ir muito mais além. O Enquirídio pode explicar muita coisa. Simon Petrikov descobriu o Enquirídio, na Escandinávia, há muito, muito tempo. O Enquirídio pode abrir o portal para o Multiverso, e levar você para Prismo, para ter um desejo concedido. Mas... COMO o Lich sabia da existência do Enquirídio, e mais ainda, COMO sabia o que ele fazia? Simples. Atravéz de Simon. O que reforça mais ainda que o Lich é o pai do Finn. Existem imagens fã-ficçionais que mostram que Simon e o pai do Finn eram amigos. Mas são só fã-ficções, certo? Mas faz sentido, convenhamos... Então, entra Shoko, a mulher fantasma que assombrava Finn até The Vault, mas descobrimos que ela era apenas uma vida anterior de Finn. Então, entra Betty. Como sabemos, Betty era mulher de Simon antes de ele ficar doido por causa da coroa. Digamos que o pai do Finn tenha... Ficado com Betty pelo fato do Simon ter ficado lelé da cuca. Ora, ele pode ter tido o Finn com ela. Mas isso não faz muito sentido, pois Betty tem cabelos castanhos, pelo menos na sua foto com o Simon. Pode ser oxigenado, mas relacionado ao tempo da foto, é muito improvável. Ok, Betty pode ser a mãe do Finn, mas não se sabe. Mas, Superado, QUEM DIABOS É O PAI DO FINN? Ah, pessoal, convenhamos... Se o pai do Finn ter sido mesmo amigo do Simon, ele pode ter sido vítima da bomba, e se transformado no monstro que todos nós conhecemos. O Lixo Lich. Suponhamos que Betty tenha terminado com o Lich. De raiva, ele pode ter usado as informações que aprendeu de Simon para criar uma bomba suficiente para destruir uma espécie inteira. Mas isso é muita loucura para um humano são. Simples. O pai do Finn não era humano nessa época. Ele já era o Lich. Mas como ele já virou o Lich? Se lembram da fã-ficção? Ela também tinha Hunson. Hunson Abadeer, o demônio, pai da Marceline, lorde do mal e rei da Noitosfera pode ter concedido o poder lichístico para o pai do Finn, mas involuntariamente. Pelo Enquirídio. Hunson pode ter desejado o Enquírido assim como o pai do Finn, e terem lutado. Hunson, como o demônio que é, pode ter transformado o pai do Finn. E transformado-o no Lich. Ele pode ter aprendido a controlar sua forma para conhecer Betty, e, graças a bomba... Se transformou na imagem que é hoje. E a Princesa Jujuba Prinjuba, como é extremamente velha, pode ter aprisionado-o naquele mel de Folia Mortal. O que reforça mais a ideia de que Betty é a Princesa Jujuba. REEEEEEEEEEEEESULTAAAAAAAADOOOOOOO... Mãe do Finn: Betty, a princesa Jujuba. Pai do Finn: Lich. Fim. Tradução Este artigo aparenta ter palavras em idioma inglês. Por favor, traduzam o artigo e vejam se não há mais vértebres em inglês Translation This article presents words in English. Please translate and see if there are no more words in English. Traducción Este artículo presenta las palabras en inglés. Por favor, traducir y ver si hay más palabras en inglés. Ronaldo, 187.21.236.84 16h43min de 15 de junho de 2014 (UTC) O pai do finn não é o lich é o Martin aparece em escape da cidadela e provavelmente a mãe seja a Susana . Existiam treis arqueólogos simom abadir e um loiro eles acharam o inquiridio o simom roubou as algumas pérolas do livro construíram a bomba e caiu perto do loiro que é o lich então o abadir se transformouse em um vampiro e mordeu sua filha o lich pode ser parente de finn Pai do finn O pai do finn não é o lich é o Martin aparece em escape da cidadela e provavelmente a mãe seja a Susana . Existiam três arqueólogos Simon Petrikov, Hunson Abadeer e um loiro, eles acharam o inquirídio o Simon roubou as algumas pérolas do livro construíram a bomba e caiu perto do loiro que é o lich então o Abadeer se transformou em um vampiro e mordeu sua filha o lich pode ser parente de finn.